Hanya Sebuah Kisah
by motoharunana
Summary: Karena kisah ini dimulai dari sana. Detik-detik perpisahan yang mulai mengudara. Menghunuskan kebimbangan dan perseteruan batin yang menggila. Terhimpit. Tercekik sebuah alasan yang tersimpan pada benak kau maupun aku./ Dan kisah ini mungkin saja berakhir disini /AU. OS


**Hanya Sebuah Kisah **

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

AU. OOC. Typo(s). Kinda angsty (maybe?). etc.

SasuSaku Fiction by Motoharunana

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_Karena kisah ini dimulai dari sana. Detik-detik perpisahan yang mulai mengudara. Menghunuskan kebimbangan dan perseteruan batin yang menggila. Terhimpit. Tercekik sebuah alasan yang tersimpan pada benak kau maupun aku._

.

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Saat kurasakan udara malam yang mulai menusuk sisi sensitif kulit tubuhku, menemani langkah kakiku yang lincah dan ku percepat. Perhatian mataku yang silih berganti menatap jam di pergelangan tangan, juga jalanan-jalanan yang akan ku pijaki, tak membuat tujuanku malam itu pupus tertelan waktu.

Pesan singkat yang kuterima sejak sore tadi, tak mampu membuatku bernapas lega. Justru membuat napasku sesak tak karuan. Mencengkeram paru-paruku dengan ganas. Membuat pergerakanku gelisah tak karuan, yang berakhir dengan tujuan yang harus kulakukan.

Decitan langkahku yang lincah menemani gerakku yang telah sampai di tempat yang kutuju. Ku lihat kau tengah berdiri di sana. Mematung, menunggu kehadiran kereta yang akan membawamu turut serta. Kau melambaikan tanganmu ke arahku, ketika mata hijauku menangkap sosokmu yang berdiri menghadap ke arahku di kejauhan.

Aku mengatur napasku ketika tubuhku sampai di hadapanmu. Mengisi oksigen ke dalam paru-paru dan mengganti karbon di oksida yang bersarang di sana. Mata hijauku kukatupkan, seraya menahan sesak yang menghimpit dalam dadaku saat aku kini telah berhasil berdiri dengan tegap di hadapanmu, dengan napas yang perlahan mulai teratur.

"Untunglah aku belum terlambat," ucapku seraya membuka mataku. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara kau maupun aku.

Kau masih terdiam. Menutup rapat bibirmu dengan mata hitam pekat milikmu yang sepenuhnya menatapku dalam pantulan matamu.

"Kau membuatku kaget, ketika pesanmu sore tadi sampai pada ponselku," ucapku bersuara kembali, "dan untungnya, aku tidak terlambat untuk sampai di sini sebelum kau pergi."

Sekilas, kulihat kau mengepalkan tanganmu.

"Tidak perlu susah payah untuk melepas kepergianku, Sakura."

Suaramu yang ku dengar kali ini, entah kenapa menusuk dalam ulu hatiku. Begitu menyakitkan. Aku mengatupkan mataku kembali seraya tersenyum tipis kepadamu. Memperlihatkan ketulusan yang aku punya di saat-saat terakhir. Di saat-saat sosokmu masih tertangkap dengan nyata dalam pantulan mata hijauku.

"Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu pergi tanpa mendapat dukungan dari sahabatmu ini..." Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Senyum masih terpeta di wajahku.

Kau memandangku dengan tatapan yang kali ini tidak dapat ku artikan. Wajahmu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan bibirmu yang kini masih kau katupkan rapat-rapat seolah enggan untuk bersuara apapun lagi padaku. Keheningan lagi-lagi melanda.

Aku tidak lagi bersuara. Kali ini, ku lihat kau memutar badanmu berdiri di sisiku. Tidak lagi menghadap ke arahku. Dan aku berharap semoga kali ini waktu menjadi _statis_. Tidak akan lagi ada masa depan yang aku tidak tahu seperti apa.

Ku dengar sayup-sayup angin malam yang kini bersua, menusuk kulit-kulit tubuhku maupun kau yang berdiri tak bergerak. Memainkan sebagian helaian merah muda milikku, juga hitam pekat milikmu. Aku menghela napas. Kalau saja waktu tidak berakhir saat ini juga.

"Sakura—" Kau memanggil namaku tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Tatapanmu kau buat lurus ke depan.

"Ya," sahutku seraya melirik ke arahmu melalui ekor mataku.

Aku sempat melihat senyum tipis kini terpeta di wajamu. Kau mengatupkan matamu.

"Terimakasih…"

Suaramu meluncur bersamaan dengan angin yang kini berhembus kencang. Mengibarkan helaian demi helaian rambutku yang kadang-kadang menutupi sebagian wajahku. Aku mengangguk kecil dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mataku.

"Ya. Aku juga…" suaraku terdengar sedikit serak, namun aku susah payah menahannya agar tidak terdengar lebih buruk dari itu.

"Terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku, Sakura," ucapmu, "terimakasih telah menerima segala keegoisan dan keangkuhan yang aku punya. Terimakasih—"

Aku terpaku mendengar suaramu. Dadaku terasa hangat dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"—selalu menerimaku apapun keadaanku. Tanpa kau, mungkin aku bukan apa-apa. Karena kau—"

Entah kenapa saat itu juga, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau melanjutkan kata-katamu. Bisa kau hentikan saja?

"—yang menguatkan aku. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya—"

Tolong hentikan. Aku mohon padamu…

"—keberadaanku di terima oleh orang lain. Jadi—"

Ku mohon hentikan…

"—terimakasih. Terimakasih atas segala yang pernah kau lakukan untukku. Maaf aku—"

Ku mohon… jangan lagi di teruskan…

"—tidak dapat membalas apapun yang pernah kau berikan padaku." Suaramu terhenti. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang kini meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua sudut mataku.

Aku terisak. Seiring dengan tanganmu yang menggenggam lembut tanganku. Dengan kehangatan yang memudarkan keringat dingin di tanganku maupun tanganmu. Menghentikan getaran kecil di tubuhku yang mulai terhenti seiring dengan rasa nyaman yang menjalar dari genggaman tanganmu.

Ku dengar suaramu kini mengudara kembali.

"Tolong… simpan segalanya," ucapmu masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku mengangguk kecil secara berulang kali tanpa berani lagi menatap ataupun melirik kembali ke arahmu. Dan aku tahu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Masih memokuskan matamu lurus ke depan.

"Ya…" aku bergumam parau.

Ku dengar suara kereta di kejauhan. Kereta yang nampaknya akan membawa kepergianmu malam ini. Kepergian yang sebetulnya tidak pernah kuinginkan dalam benakku. Dan mungkin juga denganmu.

Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku erat pada tanganmu. Tak ingin melepaskanmu sedetik pun dari sisiku. Aku tidak ingin waktu memutus perjumpaan yang telah terbentang selama ini diantara kau maupun aku.

"Sakura…" Kau memanggil namaku lagi, seiring dengan terhentinya kereta tepat di hadapanku dan kau.

Aku menoleh ke arahmu, kurasakan genggamanmu pada tanganku mulai merenggang seiring dengan dirimu yang melangkah pergi masuk pada pintu kereta yang terbuka. Kau terhenti tepat setelah kau melewati pintu kereta yang terbuka.

Kau menghadapkan dirimu padaku. Terdiam beberapa waktu. Dan kau kini berdiri berhadapan denganku tepat di belakang pintu kereta yang perlahan mulai menutup. Mengaburkan sosokmu dalam pandanganku.

Ku dengar kembali suara _baritone_ milikmu yang mengudara sendu.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura…" ucapmu bersamaan dengan pintu kereta yang mulai menutup rapat.

Aku masih bergeming menatapmu. Telapak tanganmu kini kau tempelkan pada kaca di pintu kereta dengan mata hitammu yang menatap sosokku diam terpaku.

Aku masih bergeming di tempatku. Ku dengar suara kereta yang mengudara mulai melaju. Bersamaan dengan sosokmu yang ikut serta di dalamnya. Ku lihat, bola mata hitammu membulat dengan kepala yang kau arahkan padaku.

Aku tersadar ketika sosokmu perlahan-lahan mulai menjauhiku.

Aku mulai mengikuti gerak kereta yang perlahan kian melaju dengan tempo yang seharusnya. Aku mengejar sosokmu yang ku lihat tengah berlari ke dalam gerbong yang lain.

Ada satu hal yang harusnya ku beritahukan padamu. Tentang sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tersimpan. Sebuah perasaan yang sebenarnya kurasa tidak pantas untuk diungkapkan sebagai seorang sahabat pada umumnya. Namun apa daya, untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin semuanya tetap tersimpan.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku mulai mengudara bersamaan dengan napasku yang mulai sesak juga air mata yang mulai berlinang kembali.

"Sasuke!" teriakku kembali.

Ku lihat keretamu semakin melaju lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, yang membuat laju langkahku mulai tertinggal karenanya.

"SASUKE… AKU—"

Langkahku terhenti tepat ketika kereta telah benar-benar jauh membawa sosokmu bersamanya, yang juga telah menjauh dari pandanganku. Bulir air mataku pun makin berlinang di kedua sudut pipiku dengan isakan yang semakin keluar dari bibirku.

Tubuhku lunglai bersamaan dengan merosotnya tubuhku pada lantai ujung stasiun kala itu. Dengan ungkapan yang—seharusnya—sudah keluar sedari tadi.

"—menyukaimu…"

Ungkapan ringkihku hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan yang mengudara bersamaan dengan angin yang mulai berhembus kembali. Yang membawamu pergi dan menghilang dalam pandanganku untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

Empat tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Tak ku jumpai lagi sosok angkuhmu yang terkadang menatap tajam ke arahku dengan mata hitammu. Tak kutemui lagi hadirmu yang kadang dingin namun memberi kehangatan kecil yang mampu membuat lengkung bibirku mengembang karenanya. Tak kutemui lagi ragamu yang suka memerintah namun membuatku takluk untuk melakukannya.

Aku tersenyum getir mengingat segalanya. Segalanya yang memang harus disimpan sesuai dengan kemauanmu bukan?

Mata hitam pekatmu, sudah tak lagi dapat bersibobrok dengan mataku. Senyum tipismu yang jarang sekali kutemui namun kusukai itu, sudah tidak muncul dalam pantulan mataku. Juga sosokmu yang dapat membuat pacuan tak karuan di dalam dadaku juga sudah tidak ada lagi.

Aku menunduk seraya berjalan mengingat segala hal yang telah terjadi. Takdir memang kejam, membiarkan pertemuan segaris dengan perpisahan.

Senyum getir masih terpatri di bibirku mengingat segala hal yang telah berlalu. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku sampai pada sebuah mesin minuman kaleng yang kini tepat berada di sampingku.

Ku pikir, membeli minuman dingin di siang terik begini bisa memudarkan panas yang menjalar, juga mendinginkan hati yang mulai terasa pengap.

Namun, saat tanganku ingin memasukkan koin ke dalam mesin itu, aku ke duluan oleh sesorang yang entah siapa, yang memasukkan koin lebih dulu dariku.

Aku terdiam. Mencoba bersabar atas sikap seseorang yang menurutku—sangat—kurang ajar. Ku dengar suara kaleng yang telah keluar dari mesin, juga tangan milik seseorang itu mengambil minuman kaleng—yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, dengan topi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Emosiku mengembang. Aku menghela napas, mencoba tak ambil peduli dengan ulah seseorang itu. Aku membalikkan badanku dari sana. Tak ingin menumpahkan emosiku di tempat umum yang juga bisa membuat maluku ter_ekspos _banyak orang. Tak mengacuhkan seseorang yang sukses menghancurkan _mood_ku seketika.

Namun, ketika kakiku baru akan ku langkahkan, seseorang menyentuh bahuku.

Aku terdiam.

Jantungku berirama kencang bersamaan dengan debaran tak menentu di sana. Aku terdiam sekilas. Namun tak lama setelahnya, aku menoleh.

Mataku membulat seketika saat aku melihat sosok yang menyentuh pundakku itu. Kedua tanganku pun kini sukses menutup seluruh mulutku ketika kudengar suara yang tak asing keluar dari bibirnya, menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin di tangan putihnya padaku.

"Ini milikmu kan, Sakura?

.

.

.

_Dan kisah ini mungkin saja berakhir di sini…_

**FIN**

**Author notes**:

selanjutnya biarkan imajinasi kalian yang ku biarkan melanjutkannya hahahahaha *di timpuk* akhirnya feel nulisku untuk SS perlahan-lahan mulai ada lagi hohooooo #apaini

Sebagai permulaan ficts SS-ku lagi hehe maaf bila kalian masih menemukan kekurangan dalam fict—yang tidak seberapa—ini. Berkenan review?

**Nana**


End file.
